The prior art provides various animated toy figurines including toys which display animated motions or features in combination with a book. Unfortunately, such prior art devices require a book of special construction and/or configuration. For example, Jeffreys U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,618 discloses a book having folded cut-outs that pop up from the page as the book opens. To effectuate such animation the Jeffreys book utilizes a special construction comprising a plurality of interconnected and stacked blanks.
The present invention provides a distinct advantage over the prior art devices because it can be used in combination with a book of standard construction. Furthermore, an animated toy made in accordance with the present invention may be used in combination with any one of a variety of items having a vertically extending surface and is not exclusively limited to use with a book.